(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image scanning device and method, an image reading apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
An image obtained by an image reading apparatus or the like may sometimes include a code image. The code image is detectable by scanning the whole area of the image, for example. When the image ranges over multiple pages, if the whole area of the image is scanned, it takes time to detect the code image.